Chrono Crusade
thumb|Rosette & Chrno Chrono Crusade ist eine Manga-Serie des japanischen Zeichners Daisuke Moriyama, die auch die Grundlage für einen Anime bildet. Handlung Wir befinden uns in New York der 1920er Jahre. Die ersten Automobile fahren durch die Straßen der Städte und immer mehr mysteriöse Gestalten tauchen auf, welche das Gefüge der Welt durcheinander bringen. Teufelsanbeter sind keine Seltenheit und diese beschwören immer mehr Dämonen und Teufel, welche oftmals großen Schaden anrichten. Im Mittelpunkt steht Schwester Rosette vom Magdalenen Orden und ihr Assistent Chrno (im Anime: Chrono), er ist selbst ein Teufel, der seine wahre Identität hinter einem menschlichen Körper versteckt, welche Rolle er in diesem Machtkampf spielt erfährt man zunächst nicht. Die beiden arbeiten für den Magdalena-Orden, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Menschen vor Monstern und Teufeln zu schützen. Rosette und Chrno werden von ihnen auf Streife geschickt, allerdings geschieht die Teufelsjagt nicht mit Gebeten, sondern mit hoch entwickelten Waffen, was zur Folge hat, dass Rosette und ihr kleiner Teufel meist mehr Schaden anrichten als die Dämonen selbst hätten tun können. Kein schöner Anblick für die Polizisten und auch die Leitung des Ordens ist mehr als begeistert. Dennoch werden die beiden Helden nicht vom Dienst suspendiert und dürfen ihre Arbeit weiter verrichten, doch bitte mit etwas mehr Diskretion. Allerdings interessierten Rosette und Chrno die unwichtigen Dämonen sowieso nicht sonderlich, sie sind hinter dem „Sünder Aeon“ (Aion) her, er hatte vor vielen Jahren, als Rosette mit ihrem Bruder Joshua noch im Waisenhaus wohnten, Joshua die Hörner von Chrno gegeben. Da dieser die Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte, froh er das ganze Waisenhaus in der Zeit ein. Danach entführte Aeon Joshua da er ein Apostel ist. thumb| Aeon benötigt die Apostel um „den Himmel zur Erde und die Erde zum Himmel“ zu verändern. Jeder der sieben Apostel verfügt über heilende Kräfte und eine Eigenschaft: Joshua z. B. verkörpert die Hoffnung. Aeon bestitzt Chrnos Hörner, da sie einst auf der selbsen Seite kämpften. Chrno war damals als 'Töter Hunderttausender' bekannt und wegen seiner Unbarmherzigkeit gefürchtet. Sie stellten sich gemeinsam gegen die Dämonen-Herrscherin Pandemonium was eine Sünde ist. Nachdem sie gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Dämonen das Pandämonium zu Fall gebracht hatten, entführten sie die Heilige Magdalena aus dem Magdala Orden, da diese mit ihren seherischen und prophetischen Fähigkeiten den Kopf des Pandämoniums finden sollte. Zu Chrnos erstaunen währte sie sich nicht gegen die Entführung und auch später als Chrno sie töten soll versucht sie nicht ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen. Sie erzählt das sie ihren Tod schon vor langer Zeit voraus gesehen und sich damit abgefunden hat. Chrno weigert sich sie zu töten und stellt sich gegen Aeon, der ihm im darauf folgenden Kampf die Hörner abbricht. Mit letzter Kraft gelingt es Chrno, Aeon zu verletzen und flieht zusammen mit Magdalena. Allerdings ist er schwer verletzt und stand kurz vor dem Tod, doch Magdalena geht mit ihm den Vertrag ein, was sein Leben rettet. Wenn ein Mensch mit einem Teufel einen Vertrag schließt, teilte er mit ihm seine Lebenskraft. Einen Teufel macht das stärker, doch das Leben des menschlichen Partners wird verkürzt. In den darauf folgenden Wochen reisen Chrno und Magdalena durch den Westen, immer auf der Flucht vor Aeon, von dem sie wissen, dass er sie verfolgt. Doch Magdalenas Zustand verschlechtert sich zusehends von Tag zu Tag, allerdings entkommen sie Aeon und seinen Untergebenen nicht. Es kommt wieder zu einem Kampf, bei dem sowohl Chrno als auch Magdalena schwer verletzt werden. Abermals können sie fliehen, doch Magdalena kann nicht mehr geholfen werden... sie stirbt. Kurz darauf wird Chrno von den Mitgliedern des Magdala-Ordens, unter ihnen der junge Pater Remington, aufgefunden und lässt sich dann mit Magdalenas Sarg in eine Gruft sperren, um nie wieder Unheil anzurichten. Dort wird er viele Jahre später von Rosette und Joshua gefunden. Die beiden wuchsen in einem Waisenhaus auf und flüchten zusammen regelmäßig in den nahe gelegenen Wald, wenn ein Pater auftaucht, der Joshua bittet mit ihm zusammen in das Magdalena Kloster zu kommen. Er weiß, dass der kränkliche Junge ein Apostel ist. Bei einer dieser 'Fluchten' in den Wald finden sie Chrnos in einer Gruft. Offenherzig wie Rosette ist, schließt erst sie und dann ihr Bruder mit Chrno Freundschaft. Sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander und lassen sich von dem Teufel Geschichten erzählen. Einige Monate später beschließt Joshua sich dem Kloster anzuschließen und Rosette eilt völlig aufgelöst zu Chrno, wo sie miterleben muss, wie Aeon Chrno anbietet ihm seine Hörner wieder zu geben, wenn er sich wieder ihnen anschließt. Chrno lehnt ab, allerdings hatte Aeon damit gerechnet und Joshua die Hörner gegeben. Entsetzt verwandelt sich Chrno in seine Dämonengestalt und fliegt zusammen mit Rosette ins Waisenhaus zurück. Allerdings kommen sie zu spät, dort ist bereits das Chaos ausgebrochen, da Joshua mit den ihm gegebenen Kräften nicht umgehen kann und schier wahnsinnig wird. Er nimmt all seine Kraft zusammen und friert das gesamte Waisenhaus und die nähere Umgebung, mitsamt Bewohnern, ein, wobei er beinahe Rosette und Chrno erwischt die gerade gelandet sind. Nur kurz kommt Joshua zur Besinnung und kann seine Schwester und den Teufel gerade noch warnen, bevor die Dämonenkräfte wieder aus ihm herausbrechen. Rosette und Chrno fliehen zurück in den Wald, doch die Käfte des Teufels sind jetzt völlig erschöpft. bild:Chrno0vm.jpg Ein Teufel nutzt die Energie der Astral-Linie und erlangt dadurch seine starken Kräfte. Allerdings benötigt er dazu seine Hörner. Es gibt aber noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Nur widerwillig erzählt Chrno der verzweifelten Rosette von dem Vertrag. Chrno möchte diesen Vertrag nicht eingehen, da er sich an Magdalene erinnert fühlt, doch es sind seine Hörner die Rosetts Bruder das angetan haben, also willigt er schließlich ein. Kurz darauf schließen sich beide dem Magdalenen-Orden an. Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Die Anfänglich recht simple erscheinende Story, entwickelt sich schnell zu einer wirklich komplexen und mitreisenden Geschichte. Dramatik und übelste Schlachten wechseln sich gelungen mit Comedy und fröhlichen Momenten ab. Chrno Crusade beinhaltet viel Action, die unterhält, ohne aber dabei von der Hauptgeschichte abzulenken. Der Verlauf ist sehr flüssig und lückenlos und sogar jedes kleinste Detail kann sich in einen wichtigen Anhaltspunkt wandeln, was wohl in weiteren Episoden geschehen wird. Die Charas muss man einfach ins Herz schließen und das Artwork ist mal wieder genial gelungen, was man es von einer GONZO-Production aber auch erwartet. Im Manga und Anime gibt es zwei unterschiedliche Ende: Nach dem finalen Kampf bleibt Chrno lange Zeit verschollen. Doch Rosette glaub fest an seine Rückkehr und kämpft tapfer darum, am Leben zu bleiben. Sie ist sehr geschwächt und kränklich, da ihr aufgrund des Vertrages nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Im Manga wird sie von einem starken Herzinfarkt heimgesucht, als sie allein in einer Kirche sitzt. Sie fürchtet zu sterben, ohne Chrno ein letztes Mal gesehen zu haben, doch plötzlich taucht dieser im letzten Moment auf und sie flüchtet in seine Arme. thumb| Im Anime haben sich Rosette und Chrno zusammen in ein Haus in den Bergen zurück gezogen, da Beide wissen, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Sie sterben gemeinsam auf der Veranda des Hauses, wo sie später gefunden werden. Anime Gonzo produzierte zum Manga auch eine Anime-Serie, die von November 2003 bis Juni 2004 auf dem japanischen Fernsehsender Fuji TV ausgestrahlt wurde. Der Anime-Film ist in 24 Folgen unterteilt. In den USA veröffentlichte ADV Films und in Deutschland OVA Films die Anime-Serie auf DVD unter dem Titel Chrono Crusade. Auf Anime-loads kann man alle 24 Folgen des Animes auf deutsch anschauen. Manga Chrno Crusade erschien in Japan von 1999 bis 2004 in Einzelkapiteln im Manga-Magazin Dragon Age (bzw. Dragon Magazine). Der Kadokawa-Shoten-Verlag verlegte diese Einzelkapitel auch in acht Sammelbänden. Auf Deutsch erschien der Manga von November 2003 bis August 2005 vollständig beim Carlsen Verlag, allerdings in einem etwas größeren Taschenbuchformat als die meisten in Deutschland veröffentlichten Mangas. Eine Novelle von Chrno Crusade, mit dem Titel „Tsubasa yo, are ga tamashii no akari da“, wurde am 20. April 2004 veröffentlicht. Sie wurde von Tominaga Hiroshi geschrieben und von Miyazawa Hiroshi illustriert. Autoren: ManekiNeko Betas: